Pure
by Shoe Malfoy
Summary: What would happen if Hermione was a pureblood? Her best friend is Draco Malfoy, and the two are about to start their first year of Hogwarts together.
1. I promise

Mr and Mrs Granger of Granger Manor were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

Mr Granger was Minister for Preserving Magical Heritage, enjoyed a nice game of quidditch with his Death E- er, **friends **on weekends and came from a line of influential purebloods. He was a well-built man with dark brown hair and average height. Mrs Granger was involved in activities such as attending salons with the wives of her husband's **friends **and hanging off her husband's arm as most pureblood wives do. She was of average height with long curly brown hair.

The Grangers had everything they wanted, but they also had a daughter. Hermione Granger was not what the Grangers had wanted. They had wanted a son. Unfortunately, family friends of theirs, the Malfoy's had a son and so this boy was to become the Dark L – um, an influential person's heir when he was of age. However, this fact did not create resentment between parents and child. They were a smiling, happy family with a spoilt, but beautiful daughter.

On the outside.

"No Daddy! Not again, please stop! Ow!" In the dungeons of Granger Manor Mr Granger was angry yet again. He had to take it out on someone.

"Be quiet," he roared, "Why weren't you a boy? You" – whip – "pathetic" – whip "woman!"

Mr Granger stormed out of the dungeons, looking for a house elf to clean up "the girl".

Ten year old Hermione lay on the ground, her back torn and bleeding, cursing the world. Beatings such as this had turned her cold, and against the world, she was bitter to all except her best friend Draco.

Speaking of Draco, she could hear Mr Malfoy's voice upstairs. She put on her robes, cringing with the feeling of material on her burning flesh and ascended the staircases. Plastering a fake smile on her face, she went to greet her father's friend in the drawing room.

"Mr Malfoy!" She exclaimed with aid of her excellent acting skills, "What a surprise! Is young Draco here?"

"Good morning Miss Granger, yes indeed, the boy is here. He is waiting for you in the entrance."

"Thank you so very much."

Hermione calmly walked from the room, however when she left she fled to the entrance. When she saw Draco, she ran into his arms and began crying.

"Mione! What is wrong? Oh, has he done it again? I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Drake. Come, let's go to my rooms" She grabbed her friend's hand and dragged him to her rooms. When she got there, she pulled off her robes, comfortable around her friend, and showed him her back.

"Shit! That's the worst yet Mione."

"I no, could you get an elf, please? Preferably Shibby."

"Yes, of course." Draco went to the corner of the room and pulled a bell with an S on it. This sounded down in the kitchens, house elf quarters, and Shibby appeared almost instantly.

"What can Shibby be doing for Master Malfoy and Mistress Granger?"

"Hermione erm, fell on her back again, would you fix it? And not tell her father?"

Shibby knew that Mistress Granger had not fallen on her back, yet she couldn't disagree with Master Malfoy. "Y-y-yessir. Shibby will be doing that right away Sir." Shibby ran to where her Mistress was sprawled face down on the bed, and mended her scars. When she was done, she left with no thank you. House elves do not get thanked.

Draco picked up his friend's robes and put them around her shoulders. "It'll be okay, Mione."

"No it won't he'll never stop, every week, whenever he's angry. He'll never stop."

"That's not true, sometimes, he won't be angry. My father sometimes is happy for three weeks! Anyway, remember? We're going to Hogwarts in a fortnight! And Father said that Mother will take you to get your robes and supplies with me. In fact, we're going this afternoon. So we'll stay in Diagon Alley for a week or so."

"Really!"

"Yes, my father's just asking yours if you can come! It'll be so much fun Mione! We'll buy everything we need, and you'll see your other friends like Pansy, Millicent and Blaise. And we'll go see shows at night! But the best thing is, you father can't hurt you there. I promise. I'll protect you. One day, he'll never hurt you again. That's my promise. Remember it, cos I certainly will."


	2. Diagon Alley

Hermione was unpacking her bags in the Leaky Cauldron's best room when she heard a knock on the door. She called to whoever it was to come in, thinking it would be Draco. It was.

"Hey Mione, Father said that you and I may begin our shopping now, if you're ready?"

"Yes almost, just let me pack this up." Hermione Granger was a pureblood wizard. Finally ready, Hermione grabbed her purse and went with Draco to find Narcissa Malfoy.

....................

"Oh, this is so much fun Hermione dear! I've always wanted a daughter, shopping with another girl is so very fun!"

Draco rolled his eyes. His mother could be such an air-head!

"Yes I suppose, guys just have no taste," Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco. "Could we get our robes now?"

"Yes, of course dear! _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions _is just the place! Now, I'll just be looking at the dresses for ladies, while you two get sorted, just go see Madam Malkin over near the mirrors. Tata!"

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she asked. She put the two on separate footstools.

"Yes," Draco answered arrogantly in his manner used for talking to people he didn't know. "_I'm _Draco Malfoy. Yes, my father is the rich, handsome man you're thinking of. That's why _I'm _going to Hogwarts for the best education. Oh and this is Hermione Granger. She's a family friend from another rich and influential family. We're in the same circle."

"Mmm, of course." Madam Malkin smiled at Draco like she hadn't heard a word he said and promptly slipped a long robe over his head and began pinning it to size. Another witch was doing the same to Hermione.

Draco kept fidgeting, telling the witch "no, it's too tight" and "I really don't think this colour suits me, are you sure its compulsory?". Hermione, however was calm and collected, a perfect lady. She finished soon before Draco, just as another boy walked in.

"Hm, he's rather ugly. Small and mousy, must be from a poor family. Can't be pureblood either with those clothes," Hermione thought to herself.

The second witch stood the boy on Hermione's stool, asking if he was from Hogwarts.

"Hullo," Draco, ever the arrogant child asked, "So, you're going to Hogwarts, like us?"

"Er ... yes," the boy looked quite intimidated by Draco.

Hermione walked up next to Draco, her arm resting on his shoulder, one hand on her hip, "Not very talkative, didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"My parents are dead."

"Oh, sorry," Of course, Hermione wasn't sorry, but it helped to say things like this.

"But they were our kind, weren't they?" Draco had no tact, obviously. Also he claimed not to care about blood, but underneath it all, he did.

"They were witch and wizard if that is what you mean."

"Purebloods?"

"Um, sorry I don't quite understand."

"What ever do you mean? Don't you know what a pureblood is?" Now Hermione was interested.

"Well, um no, I just found out I –"

"All done, dear! That'll be five galleons love. Thank you! Now off you go."

"Erm, thankyou." To Hermione and Draco, the boy said' "Well, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"What'd you say your name was?" Draco asked, but decided not to worry too much about the strange boy who was now walking off with an almost giant looking man.

"Hm," He seemed strangely familiar to Hermione. She'd have to read over her books again.

....................

Throughout the rest of the week, Hermione and Draco spent their time in Diagon Alley buying supplies from Flourish and Blotts and the Apothecary. However mostly, they went to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop and sometimes into Knockturn Alley.

Draco's favourite part of their week was going to Ollivanders; he finally had his own wand!

The two children woke up that morning and went to Ollivanders without Mrs Malfoy. Apparently she needed more beauty sleep.

They went into the dusty store, being their pureblood selves they were disgusted with the condition of the store.

"This guy needs a lot of house elves."

However they were both amazed with the size of it. Shelves upon shelves of boxes, presumably wand boxes. This is how Ollivander found them, two short, well dressed children, hand in hand, staring with open mouths. He chuckled at the site.

"You remind me of your parents when they came in here. All four of them in a group. Yes, I remember that day well. Draco, your father's wand an eleven inch oak with dragon heartstring. Your mother's a seven-inch eucalypt with Unicorn hair. Hermione, dear, your parents both had Pine with Hippogriff feathers, mother's twelve inch and your father's seventeen inch."

Hermione shuddered thinking of the spells those four wands had performed. The last particularly. She still had scars from it.

Draco was astounded at how this old, odd man could remember such detail and how he knew their names. Impatient and anxious, he asked, "Well, what will my wand be?"

Chuckling again, Mr Ollivander answered him with "The wand chooses the wizard Mr Malfoy. Of course, now I only make Unicorn-tail, Phoenix-feather and Dragonheartstring wands. So, ladies first, Miss Granger. Why don't you try this one?"

Draco sat back and watched as Hermione went through what seemed to be half of the store, finally finding a wand. Mr Ollivander seemed very interested in her wand. "Well I say I'm astounded Miss Granger. I'm sure we can expect great things from you. This combination of mahogany and unicorn hair is very rare."

When it was Draco's turn Hermione sat back to watch. Draco tried only several wands before he found a wand for himself. Mr Ollivander smiled slyly.

"Typically a muggleborn combination. Very interesting."

Draco was furious, "There must be a mistake. I can't have a muggleborn wand. Give me another."

"Now, now Mr Malfoy. The wand chooses the wizard. Phoenix tail feathers and Heather are typically muggleborn wands because the wands like to challenge their beholders. This wand will help you on a path to greatness. Yes, I forsee you have a greater role to play." The last part Ollivander said almost to himself, "But what path will you choose?"

"Erm, very well then. Thank you Sir. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye children."

....................

Hermione, also had a wonderful time. Her favourite store was Flourish and Blotts, yet she was particularly pleased with what she bought in the Magical Menagerie.

Draco dragged Hermione in to the store, she wasn't much of an animal person, but Draco insisted. He settled on buying a large eagle owl. It had sharp talons and left scratches all up his arms. But he said it didn't matter. "The bird has power. Look at him! He'll scare people. Intimidation. He's perfect. I'll call him Zeus. After the Greek God."

Hermione however saw an animal that caught her attention. It was a big orange cat. A huge, chubby tomcat. And she thought he was adorable. She asked the witch at the counter about him.

"Oh, Crookshanks? He's been here for years. No one wants him. Such a dear old boy. But you wouldn't want to take him, would you?"

Hermione knew the old witch was putting her on a guilt trip. But she didn't care. Something inspired her to buy this cat. So she made Draco wait while she paid for him. Ignoring his comments of how ugly an animal it was.


	3. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own this, and don't take any credit for anything, feel free to use this whenever/where ever. If you put my story on your site though, please tell me, thanks!

The time between being at Diagon Alley with Draco and September first passed like a blur for Hermione Granger. She spent her time reading, and going through all her new magical equipment. The reason she had such an excellent time? Her father was away on a business trip. And her mother was often entertaining guests. Isolation was Hermione's second favourite company. Draco was first.

If she had been brought up any differently, Hermione may have found it weird her best friend was a boy. But she didn't. Draco was three weeks old when they first met. Hermione was three minutes old. So even though the ages difference wasn't great, Draco was like Hermione's big brother. He took great care of her and wasn't scared about going to Hogwarts like many other first years may be. She knew he'd stick with her.

So when Draco came to Hermione's house to excort her by floo, he took her to the side, giving her a warning.

"Listen, Herm, my cousin Zac has told me about Hogwarts from when he was there. No matter what, Slytherin's have a cold disposition. We both know you and I are going to be in Slytherin, so we have to be aloof, at least around non-Slytherin's. Slytherin is discriminated against, and as seen as being evil. If we don't act bitter, they'll walk all over the one Slytherin who isn't 'evil'. For your own protection, please stick with me and Blaise and Pansy, and don't let anyone take advantage of you. You're my girl okay – my long lost sister, so I don't want anything happening to you."

Twenty minutes later, saw the only children of the Malfoy and Granger families at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Stumbling out of the fireplaces with their trunks and animal cages flying everywhere were hundreds of students, new and old to Hogwarts. Except the purbloods children. Their parents made them practise using floo so that they would perfect this form of transport. Draco and Hermione landed gracefully and walked briskly to find their friends as they came out of the floo-powdered journey. Not waiting for their house-elf slaves who went straight to the train to dispose of their luggage. (AN about this, you would think that not ALL witches and wizards live close enough to go to King's Cross for their ride. Do you think that all train stations have access to this secret platform, or they can floo? Please tell me!!) Soon they spotted friends of theirs, Blaise and Pansy dragged Hermione and Draco over to where Crabbe, Goyle and Malcolm Baddock were standing, and they all found a compartment together.

A/N

I know it's short and I haven't updated in AGES, but I don't know what to put into this chapter, Draco & the gang won't meet Harry on the train, but rather in Hogwarts such as in the first Harry Potter movie ... sorry – I'll update soon! Tell me what you think please!


	4. Hogwarts Express Continued

AN: Okay, I know I said Draco wouldn't meet Harry on the train, but I've changed my mind – sorry!

Blaise and Pansy dragged Hermione and Draco over to where Crabbe, Goyle and Malcolm Baddock were standing, and they all found a compartment together.

"Hm, looks like only six people fit in a compartment ... one of you girls wanna sit with me?"

Hermione just laughed, Malcolm was always trying to be a ladies man. But at five foot, looking mousy with plain brown eyes and black hair, he didn't quite make it. Even if he was a smooth talker. "Gee Mal, thanks for the offer, but I'll sit on Drake's lap."

Malcolm grumbled in response. Hermione sat on Draco's lap, Blaise and Pansy giggled near hysterically. "Honestly girls!"

Hermione and Draco were in the middle on one side of the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle on either side, Malcolm, looking smug, sat in the middle on the other side with Blaise and Pansy on his sides.

"So," began Pansy, "What'd we all do on the holidays?"

"I spent most of the time on my new broomstick."

"What type?"

"A Nimbus '99. Top of the range."

"Yeh, but I heard there's a 2000 coming out soon. Father's going to get me one. He says the best flyer must have the best broom"

"Draco, stop being arrogant, and Mal, awesome broom! I've got a '98 at home, I can't wait to see what yours will be like." Hermione always was one to break up fights, Draco was quite proud of her in that respect, though he didn't like being told off.

"It's great, fastest broom in the world! It's got -"

Yes, yes. That's wonderful Malcolm, but I asked what everyone had done. Anyway, Quidditch can be a rather boring topic. Wat'd you do Vin and Greg?"

"Um ... we found a new restaurant."

"Yeh."

"The pies were good."

"Yeh"

"And the chips"

"Erm, okay, and is that all you guys did?"

"Um..."

"Yeh."

"Rightio then. How about you Draco, and Hermione – you guys do everything together?"

"Well, Draco came and er ... saw me at the manor, and told me that we were going to Diagon Alley for a week with Narcissa."

"Yeh, we had the most awesome week! Mother took us to Knockturn Alley for a bit too. Of course, she persisted that we "hold my hands so your safe, never know what scum you could find down here!" She doesn't know how often Herm and I snuck in there anyway."

It's a really interesting place, there's this one bookshop which focuses on Dark Arts. I found a book on spells for altering appearance, kind of cosmetic spells, but they work better, and most are permanent. I'll have to show you girls later!"

"Oh that'd be great! I can't wait to get a spell for permanent pink toes and purple hair and a green nose -"

"Draco stop being an idiot! They're good spells. I'm sure Malcolm would appreciate them, he does like girls so much!"

"That I do," He grinned cheekily, "Speaking of girls, wat'd you get up to on the holidays, Blaise?"

"Well, it was wonderful - daddy bought me a pet. A beautiful golden Pegasus! I called her Arithmia. I flew her around the property a little, but mummy wouldn't let me leave the estate." She sounded a little sulky at this. "Oh! But guess what I heard – it's been eleven years since you know what happened to you know who. So guess who's going to be at Hogwarts this year?"

Everyone gasped. Their parents were all supporters of the Dark Lord Voldemort, but they didn't realise it had been eleven years. And what that meant was -

"That's right. Harry Potter. We have to make his life a living hell. I heard daddy talking to someone through the floo the other day and he said he hoped the little prat would get what he deserved."

"On the contrary Blaise. Maybe we should try to befriend this Potter boy." The children looked disgusted at the suggestion. "Don't give me those looks. Maybe we could persuade Potter to turn, join our side even. After all, he must have been powerful as a baby to – well, you know. So imagine what we could do with him on our side? Although don't mention this idea to your parents yet. When we get to Hogwarts, I'll seek him out and make him see the light, well the dark I suppose." Everyone except Hermione looked happy at this idea, she looked doubtful.

"But Draco, what if he doesn't accept? He can't have heard good things about Our Lord from whichever magical family took him in, they were probably a mudblood family too."

"Good point Herm. Maybe we should just befriend this guy, find out what he's like. Make sure he gets into Slytherin, and then see about turning him. So what do you say? Want to go find Potter now?"

"Sure! Um Vin, Greg, why don't you two stay here and buy us some food off the trolley once it comes round again?"

"Yeh."

"Great, cya guys, let's go."

Draco and Malcolm led the group, flanked by the three girls, searching in each cabin, asking, "Any of you Harry Potter?" Until finally they came upon a cabin with a red head with a rat, a timid looking boy with a toad, and a boy with glasses.

"Any of you Harry Potter?"

"Yes, actually this is Harry Potter next to me."

"Who asked you? I assume form the red hair, freckles and torn robes you're a Weasley. And who are you" Draco asked the quite guy with the toad as the Weasley boy sat down.

"I – I'm Neville. Neville L-Longbottom."

Draco smirked. "Oh yes, I've heard of you. A Pureblood at least, from an affluential family. Well what once was a family. I hear from my father, Lucius Malfoy that you're parents are in Mungo's. Do they like it there? Or don't they realise? Do they miss you? Do they even know who you are?"

Hermione stepped up with a smile in place that only her friends would realise was fake. Draco was ruining their plan! You couldn't insult Potter's only friends and expect him to welcome you with open arms. "Draco shut up. Sorry, about him, he's a bit wrong in the head." Weasley grinned at the petite, pretty girl in front of him. She had gorgeous, long soft curly hair with a beautiful smile and perfect teeth. A mature body for her age and although quite short, held herself well. Of course he didn't realise her appearance was due to spells performed by her mother who didn't think she was pretty enough. "I'm sorry about his rudeness Longbottom. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. Oh, and no offence Weasley, but you can tell who you are by your appearance. And Harry Potter, I assume? Well it's wonderful to meet you," She held her hand out to the mousy boy. He looked at it uncertainly and then shook it, standing up.

"Actually we've already met, In Diagon Alley, I was in Madam Malkins with you and the blonde prat."

"Oh yes! Of course, now I remember. Please excuse Draco, he's rather rude to people he just meets. But you see, it's his father's influence. Intimidating people to make them like him. All Malfoy's are softies really! Lovely people, just misunderstood. Quite like Slytherins really – everyone thinks they're evil when really, they're just cunning and strive for what they want."

Weasley scoffed at this. "Actually my family had told me about Slytherins. They are evil – there isn't a single witch or wizard who is evil who wasn't in Slytherin. And Malfoys – softies? Sure, only if they're sucking up to you-know who."

"Now that's not very nice, Weasley. It's coincidence all dark wizards are Slytherins. It's probably because they're not accepted into society, so turn to the Dark Lord for support. Anyway, as I said, Slytherin's strive for what they want. I'm sure you'd make a wonderful Slytherin, Harry." She leant into him and whispered in his ear, "I can tell you know what you want." Her lips brushed his ear, and then she took a step back. "See you at Hogwarts boys."

Then she moved through the group of her friends and walked from the compartment. Her friends followed her, a little fazed. What the hell was that about? Draco particularly was annoyed. Why did she flirt with Potter? And what was with her insulting him?

They reached their compartment to find Crabbe and Goyle on the floor amongst sweet wrappers. Draco shoved Hermione down onto a seat and faced her. "What the hell was that? What were you trying to pull? Flirting with Potter? You're too young for that kind of behaviour miss. And how could you insult me? What is your problem?" Before he knew what he was doing, Draco slapped her face.

Suddenly he realised what he'd done and yelled at the others, who were shocked at his behaviour. "Piss off – and get these two lugs off the floor!"

He pulled his best friend up, and then brought her into his arms, she was crying. He sat down with her on his lap, crying into his chest.

"Shit Mione I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that. I'm turning into my father. Just – can't you understand where I'm coming from? You apologised to a Weasley – and Longbottom! Both beneath us. It's not acceptable, what would your father say?"

"Draco I was only trying to get them to like us. How could you insult Potter's friends and think he'd join our group? I had to do it."

"Why'd you insult me then?"

"Well I had to explain your behaviour some how!"

"That doesn't cut it Herm, we're best friends. Are you ashamed of me or something?

"No I'm not – It's just that... well – I don't know."

"Eugh! Merlin Hermione, you don't even understand what you did – how can I? And flirting with Potter – in front of all our friends. Bloody hell. How embarrassing is that for me?"

"Why should it be embarrassing? It was just my way of convincing him!"

"Well all our mates think you and I have got something going on. They see how much I lov – CARE for you. You go off and start to make out with Potter's ear, and make me seem like an idiot. And - and I don't know but it's just embarrassing okay? Now stop crying, and get yourself together! Remember what I told you? Cold and bitter.

Hermione started wiping her eyes. "Draco? Do you love me? Did you mean to say that?"

"Yes, Hemione I love you – like, like a sister." Hermione looked down at his words, and didn't see that regret in his eyes at these words.

She knew he didn't love her. Her childish dreams of them being in love and getting married were ridiculous, but it was nice to dream.

"Ok, but why did you hit me?

"Look, I was angry, it was an accident, I'm sorry about that, I've told you. Now come on, get changed into your school robes, we should almost be at Hogwarts now."

Hermione, now dry eyed stood up, opened her trunk, got out her school robes, and went to pull off her day robes.

"I'll wait outside okay?"

As Draco closed the door, a tear slid down Hermione face. Usually he wouldn't wait outside. Draco was getting distant from her. She shouldn't have asked if he loved her. How desperate did she seem? Just a stupid little girl with a stupid crush.

AN: Okay guys here it is ... vote! For houses:

Hermione and Draco are definitely in Slytherin...

But what about Ron, Harry and Neville?

Take into consideration Neville hates what Lestrange did to his parents and all that. Also that Ron's family have told him that Slytherin is evil. And also that maybe Harry has some feelings for Hermione after this scene ... or is Harry too young for that? Whatever ... I need you to decide – it could go either way!


	5. The first night

After hours on a train ride, a trip in a boat across a lake, a hike across the grounds, and entering a glorious hall with an intriguing ceiling, Hogwart's new first year students were anxious to see what would come next. How could one school involve so many exciting and new things?

Hermione walked behind her friends, mesmerised by the hall around her. She'd never seen so many young people in the one place! Her parents held dinner parties often enough, but never with any children. A year away from her father, surrounded by people her age and immense knowledge. Hermione knew she was going to have a great year.

Yet as she looked ahead at Draco, she wondered what it was in him that was changing. Hopefully she wouldn't change, and hopefully she could prevent him changing any further. She'd only ever seen Draco around friends, people they trusted, and now it seemed he was trying to prove something to everyone else. She was used to being hit, so Draco's actions weren't new, but she was surprised. For someone supposed to be her best friend, and who had promised to always protect her… well, he was doing a rotten job.

The first years lined up, and after realising what it was the had to do to be 'sorted' into the school's houses, all visibly relaxed. Hermione was confident as to where she should be placed. Her whole family had been placed there, it was her society, her life.

"Hermione Granger … interesting, it seems you could have led a different life. Had you wanted to be placed in Gryffindor. But no, within you there is a passion to exceed and beat others with your knowledge. Ravenclaw does not offer the support and family network that you need, even though there is a great focus on school work. Hufflepuff is out of the question. It seems the house for you is SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione smirked as she stepped down from the pedestal, she spotted the Potter boy smiling at her in amongst the wild Slytherin cheering and smiled back at him. As she walked past the boy she purposefully bumped his arm, "Sorry, Harry", before continuing on her table. He was still watching her. Good. Perhaps he would be so infatuated that he might choose to join the prestigious Slytherin house of honour Slytherin.

After Longbottom, Neville was sorted into Gryffindor and a few other students, Harry's turn had arrived. He was nervous and shaking as the whole hall started to whisper his name. How was he known?

"Harry Potter. I've been waiting for some time to speak to you. You will be powerful and brilliant no matter which house you choose to be in. So, on that note … let's examine your qualities."

As the hat began speaking in his head, Harry looked around the hall. The Gryffindors were standing up, their excitement obvious, giving each other thumbs up. The Hufflepuffs were talking animatedly between themselves, not even looking up at him. The Ravenclaws were smiling politely in his direction. The Slytherins were … nothing. They were staring at him, making gleering. Yes, Ron had been right – this was the house where all dark wizards and witches had started. This was the house where one radiant girl watched him, smiling.

He had never had any attention from girls. From anyone really – unless it was negative attention. Suddenly he found himself craving attention. And he knew just where he could get it.

"That's your decision then? Alright – GRYFFINDOR!"

Walking to the Gryffindor table, Harry found himself grinning madly at the new friends he had met on the train. So what if this Granger girl payed attention to him? So did Ron, Neville, Ron's brothers, the whole school really. Everyone knew his name, and he wouldn't risk becoming a dark wizard just to get the girl.

Harry hi-fived Ron as he took the seat next to him and though he couldn't be more happy. At the end of the night, Harry turned to look at Hermione and found himself not surprised at what he saw. Draco Malfoy was with her and both looked smug. As Malfoy caught his eye, the wicked boy put his arm around his best friend and, still looking at Harry, moved with Hermione out of the hall.

It seemed Harry had made the right choice.

"If I ever do anything like that again, you can have my broom, ok? I was just being over-protective of you. Malcom tells me all brothers can't help being over-protective of their sisters. I wasn't thinking of the plan to snag Harry. I was just thinking that here was my best friend flirting with the enemy and insulting me. I'm a bit of an idiot, and I'm sorry for hitting you. You don't deserve that from anyone, least of all someone you should trust."

"Draco Malfoy, you're an idiot! If I ever do anything so stupid as flirting with Potter again, you can have my cat, ok? Yes I am mocking you, but I'm also serious. It was a good idea to try and win him over, but I don't think either of us went about it the right way. Let's not let this fool get the best of us. Let's not let him destroy our friendship."

Draco hugged Hermione and wiped some tears from her face. "Come on! You've got a year of happiness ahead of you. Stop worrying! That's better. Now, I'm going to let Blaise and Pansy back into their bedroom so you girls can stay up all night gossipping and making your eyes permanently green with silver stripes."

Draco smiled to himself as Hermione hit him with her pillow, and ran from the room, across the hall and into the first year male quarters.

Lying on his bed, arms crossed behind his head, Draco thought to himself, "Yep, this year is going to bed great."


End file.
